You And Me Forever
by Werewolfgurl1223
Summary: I love you Nessie" I said wiping away her tears. "I love you with all my heart."
1. Why did this have to happen?

Hello guys this is my second fan fiction story but I hope this one turns out better than the last one….. (I don't own Twilight)

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I can't help imagining the day that I tell Nessie that I love her more than she knows. She is now 16 years old (physically) and I want to tell her sooner than later when she finds another person that she loves. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore after I tell her? All these questions started popping to my head and it just made me more scared to tell her. All that I knew was that it had to be today. I was waiting for Nessie outside of her school. She called saying she wanted to go hang out at La Push Beach after school. The perfect place to tell her about my feelings. Just three minutes before she came out.

"Jacob!" She yelled. She looked really beautiful today, probably because of Alice.

"Hey Ness" I yelled happily.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Totally!" I exclaimed. I just love this girl.

"OK then let's go."

**Nessie's POV**

We were on our way to La Push. I couldn't help staring at Jacob. He is just so gorgeous and sweet. I hope I could tell him how I feel about him. But I don't think I have the guts to say it to his face. When we arrived, He parked his car at his house so I took the chance to say hi to Billy. It has been a long time since I saw him.

"Nessie! What a surprise. It's been a long time since you visited. How are you?"

"Hello Billy, I'm fine thank you. How about you?"

"Same old, same old"

"what are you doing here?"

"We're just going to go take a walk at the beach" I replied.

"Well, have fun kids." He said. Jacob came in to grab a bag of chips. That boy can never satisfy his stomach.

"Hey dad" he said. "Are you ready?" he asked. I don't know what happened to me. I got lost in his eyes for a minute.

"Nessie, are you OK?"

"Huh, Oh yeah sure let's go" I could feel my cheeks turning red. Out of all the things I could have inherited from my mom this had to be it.

I love walking on this beach. I love how the sand feels against my feet. Jacob grabbed my hand, which didn't surprise me since we've been walking together holding hands since I was little. What did surprise me was when he stopped suddenly and looked like he was hesitating to tell me something.

**Jacob's POV**

This was it, the time to tell her how I feel about her. I have to be strong. I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked at me confused.

"Jake, are you OK?" she asked.

"Nessie, there's something I need to tell you." "Let's sit down."

"What is it Jacob?"

"Look Nessie, you know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do silly" she said.

"Have you ever heard about imprinting?"

"Um-mm, no. What is that?"

"Imprinting is when you look at someone and something just sort of clicks. When you imprint, the person you imprinted on means more to you than your own life. You would do anything for them. The feeling is almost impossible to describe, it's something stronger than love. You see the way that Sam looks at Emily?" "Yes, he sees her like a price that he won, like he would be willing to do anything at any time for her" she replied. "Exactly, you see Sam imprinted on Emily, that's why he loves her so much. You can tell by the way that he looks at her. Well what I wanted to tell you is that….. Well I imprinted on someone."

**Nessie's POV**

Oh no. Why? Why does he have to love someone else? I should have told him how I felt about him. I'm so stupid, now I lost him forever. I felt like if I had something stuck on my throat. Soft sobs started to form in my chest. I can't let him see me like this, I have to go home. I got up and started walking back.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I have to go." I said. He automatically got up and tried to stop me. "What, why? Did I say something that hurt you?" he asked. "No, I just have to get home. "Well let me give you a ride back" he said "No, I'd rather run."

**Jacob's POV**

What did I do? What did I say to get her upset? She won't even let me give her a ride back home.

"OK, but be careful" I said. "I'll call you later on to check on you OK" I said

"No, I'll call you" she said while she started to walk away. "OK but don't forget to call me Nessie" I yelled.

Three days have passed and Nessie hasn't called me back. I have left like 50 messages on her cell phone but she won't reply. I'm going to call Bella to see what's going on.

"Hello?" Bella answered. "Hey Bells, is Nessie there?"

"Yes Jake" "Is she OK?" I asked concerned. "

Yes Jake she's fine" she confirmed, something about her tone of voice got me worried.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob but she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but it's nothing that I can tell you, you'll have to ask her yourself, bye Jake" she said before she hung up.

That's it, I have to see Nessie and finish telling her how I feel about her. I have to find out why she's upset and why she took off like thay. I have to see her NOW.


	2. Perfect Life

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER…but here's the next chapter hope you like it**

_That's it, I have to see Nessie and finish telling her how I feel about her. I have to find out why she's upset and why she took off like that. I have to see her NOW._

**Jacob's POV**

I started for the Cullen's house hoping that everything went well with Nessie. Went I got to the front door Blondie opened the door. "Oh it's you mutt, what do you want?" she said. I was I no mood to put up with her. "I want to see Nessie." "Well she doesn't want to speak to you." "Well I do so let me in or I'll let myself in" I said. She opened the door for me to go in and I saw Edward standing in the living room looking at me with that I'm-going-to-kill-you look. I sighed and let him start the conversation that I didn't have time for.

He started rubbing his forehead as he spoke, "Jacob, will you care to explain why Renesmee came home three days ago crying her eyes out?" "Listen Edward I started telling her that I imprinted but she didn't let me finish" I explained. "But why did she run home crying?" he asked. "I don't know, I didn't even get to finish telling her that I imprinted on her." "Where is she?" I asked. He sighed, "She's in the cottage, and she wants to be alone" "Well I'm going to go to talk to her".Ok but if you make her cry again I swear I will rip your head off, do you understand?" he asked, he seriously scared me sometimes. "Understood," I said making a soldier salute trying to lighten him up but he didn't even chuckle.

I started running as fast as I could to the cottage. I heard Nessie crying upstairs. I decided to knock before going in. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Nessie please open," I begged.

"Go away Jake I don't want to see you." She sounded really upset so I tried to lighten her up.

"Well how about you open the door with your eyes closed?" I asked.

"I'm serious Jake go away!" she yelled, she is just like her dad in so many ways.

"Nessie please, I have to finish talking to you" I said.

"Why? You want to finish telling me how you feel about the girl you imprinted on?" she said with a faint of hurt in her voice.

"What? No Nessie you don't understand. I didn't imprint on another girl, I imprinted on you" I said. I heard her footsteps down the stairs and up to the door.

"What?" she asked. "Can I at least come in?" I asked playfully, "Come on in" she said.

"Nessie I imprinted on you the day you were born. I've always loved you, but when you where little, of course, I loved you as a little sister but now that you've grown up my feelings for you started to change." I explained.

"Really?" she asked. "Of course Nessie. I haven't looked at another girl since I first laid my eyes on you." I said.

"Jake I feel exactly the same for you. I've always loved you like a big brother, but recently I started feeling more strongly about you. That's why the day you were telling me about imprinting, I thought you had imprinted on someone else and I took off running" she explained.

I couldn't believe it, all this time I thought there wasn't even a slight possibility of me being with her and now I find out she loves me the same way I love her. "Really, you love me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes Jacob, I love you" her words made my heart explode with joy.

"Renesmee Cullen, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes Jacob Black, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said, her eyes filling with tears. I picked her up and spun her around the living room. I brought her face up to the level of my face and stared at her beautiful eyes, our lips only inches apart.

"I love you Nessie" I said wiping away her tears. "I love you with all my heart."

**Nessie's POV**

I can't believe Jacob imprinted ON ME! I thought he only saw me as a sister, and now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh no, what is my dad going to think about us being together? Will he let me stay with Jacob or will he separate us?

"Jake, I'm afraid of what my dad is going to say about us."

"It's ok Nessie, he knows he can't keep me away from you, and you are so spoiled that he would never do something you didn't want him to do" He joked. I smiled and got up.

"I think we should go tell the family about our new relationship" I said.

"Ok Ness" He agreed. When we got to the house, my mom and dad were watching TV.

"Hey dad, hey mom, where is everyone?" I asked. "Carlisle is in his study, Esme is outside fixing the garden, Rosalie and Emmett are in the room and Jasper and Alice are out hunting. Crap, I wanted to tell everyone together, but Aunt Alice probably knows by now what I'm going to say to them.

"Well, can everyone get in here?" I said knowing everyone would hear me. "Me and Jake have something to say." As soon as everyone was gathered in the living room, I decided I was the one who was going to tell them.

"What is it honey?" my mom asked. "Well, me and Jake are now boyfriend and girlfriend and I would like everyone to accept us as a couple." Jake wrapped his arm around my waist gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it would be this soon" my mom started saying while sobbing her tearless sobs.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl no more, you have to accept that" I said.

"We know honey, but to us you will always be our little girl" my dad cut in.

Aunt Rose came and hugged me; she is like my second mom. "I don't like the mutt, but I know you will be better off with him than anyone else" she said. "Hey thanks Blondie, I love you too" Jake joked. These two never stop fighting.

"And from now on, I don't want anyone to call Jacob any names, Aunt Rose" I said with anger in my voice. "Sorry" she apologized. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle congratulated me and Jake while Uncle Emmett, as always, was making me blush with his comments.

Everything in my life is perfect, I have a family that loves me as much as I love them and a boyfriend who not only is totally gorgeous, ridiculously buff and completely sweet and kind, also loves me as much as I love him.

**Please review my story, it would really help me see how many people read it or if it is worth to continue…… so please R&R**


End file.
